Oh, Kusanagi–
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Begini kalau Sasuke yang diteror fangirls pergi ke Tenten untuk perawatan pedang. –SasuTen. Full Warning didalam.


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Oh, Kusanagi~**

A Naruto fic

Genre: Humor/Comedy

Chara: Sasuke dan Tenten

Peran pendukung: Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, dan Ino

Warning: OoC, Implikasi Seks, dan Bahasa yang digunakan

Tampilan: Sasuke dengan rambut dan baju yang sekarang. Tenten pakaian shippudennya.

Sasuke hanya bisa berjalan di tepian jalan yang ramai sambil melipat wajahnya. Saking cembetutnya, kedua alisnya nampak saling menyatu dan membentuk pola satu garis. Sebenarnya deskripsi itu berlebihan. Tapi, yang jelas Sasuke sedang bad mood saat ini. Memang 'sih Sasuke selalu nampak ga ngenakin tiap harinya, tapi untuk kali ini mungkin kasusnya sedikit lain.

Tadi pagi ia kena iseng Naruto. Tapi ia terlalu malas meladeni bocah yang tidak dewasa-dewasa seperti itu. Belum lagi Kiba yang tidak kalah berisik dengan Naruto. Kombinasi mereka berdua dapat membuat kepala Sasuke pecah tiba-tiba. Belum lagi Sakura dan Ino yang ber-fangirling ria pada Sasuke. Karena terus menyumpah saja sedari tadi, alhasil mantan missing-nin S-class tersebut mendapatkan kesialan berturut-turut. Makan siangnya terjatuh ke tanah, menginjak kotoran anjing dan ketika berlatih tadi siang tanpa sengaja Kusanagi-nya menancap di kotoran kuda dan sapi ternak.

Kalau Sasuke tidak tahu malu seperti Naruto dan Kiba, dia mau saja berteriak. Kencang sekali.

Sasuke sampai di pusat pasar raya Konoha. Niatnya tadi ingin mengunjungi toko senjata untuk membersihkan Kusanagi kesayangannya. Tapi, shinobi berambut pantat ayam dan berponi acak itu kembali tidak mendapat kemujuran dewi fortuna. Semua toko senjata tutup.

Sial…

Tapi itu tidak membuatnya menyerah. Dia tahu satu orang (temannya) yang seumur-umur sangat mencintai senjata. Ia juga pernah mengaku dulu, kalau Sasuke tidak salah dengar, kalau ia tidak akan pernah menutup toko senjatanya sebelum waktunya. Tenten, kunoichi yang paling mahir menggunakan senjata.

Lagipula yang kuinginkan hanya perawatan pedang (membersihkan sisa-sisa kotoran…), batin Sasuke.

"Tenten," sapa si pemuda pada sesosok gadis berpakaian a la Cina berwarna putih dan sepasang celana ¾ dan sepatu shaolin.

"Sasuke." si gadis membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ada apa, bisa kubantu?" Sasuke melihat Tenten yang baru saja menutup toko senjata turun temurun keluarga Xiao.

"Sudah tutup?" tanya Sasuke, singkat, pada Xiao Ten atau yang lebih akrabnya disapa Tenten. Si gadis mengangguk dan bertanya balik.

"Darurat sekali?" Sasuke mengangkat kedua pundaknya sedikit.

"Kalau tidak merepotkan. Hanya ingin perawatan saja." Tenten memangkukan satu lengannya pada tumpuan telapak tangan yang lainnya.

"Aku malas membuka toko kembali. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke rumahku saja?" Apa salahnya, pikir Sasuke. Lagipula Tenten tidak seperti Sakura dan Ino yang setiap saat bisa mangancam keperjakaan Sasuke. Dia mengangguk.

Lantas mereka berdua meninggalkan komplek perbelanjaan, dan menuju kembali ke arah perumahan Konoha. Rumah Tenten bisa dikatakan sangat besar; yaah, berkat bisnis senjata, 'sih. "Mari masuk. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, Sasuke. Mau minum apa?" Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot."

Tenten lalu meninggalkan Sasuke sebentar, dan kembali tanpa memakan cukup banyak waktu. "Perawatan saja, 'kan, Sasuke?" tanyanya, dengan dua gulungan pada tangan kanannya.

"Hn." angguk si pemuda. Tenten melempar kedua gulungan itu, dan dari dalamnya berbagai macam perkakas pembersih dan perawatan pedang keluar. Kapas pembersih, lap kanebo, dan berbagai semprotan pengilap dan anti karat.

Tenten menjulurkan tangannya, dan berkata. "Mana, boleh kulihat pedangmu?" Sasuke tersontak. P-pedang? Dia lalu menggeleng, berusaha menghapus kecemasan berlebihannya. Uh, gara-gara Sakura dan Ino, pastinya ini. Gara-gara mereka selalu 'menyerang' Sasuke, tampaknya batin Sasuke menandai bahwa dua gadis tersebut adalah keberadaan berbahaya terhadap dirinya. Tapi, tenang saja, batin Sasuke terus mewanti-wanti. Tenten berbeda dengan mereka. Semoga…

Sasuke menarik keluar pedangnya. "… Ini." Tenten tersenyum lebar melihat itu.

"Waah— Pedang yang panjang!" Glup. "Juga nampak begitu kuat kalau ditegakkan." Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Keringat dingin membasahi tengkuk lehernya.

"B-begitu?" tanya si pemuda, ragu-ragu.

"Tidak usah grogi, Sasuke. Tenang saja. Pengalamanku sudah jauh dengan pedang." jelas Tenten. Ia mengirimkan sinyal dengan mata yang menggambarkan keyakinan pada dirinya. Sasuke tersenyum kecut nan tipis.

"S-syukurlah. Aku mengandalkanmu, Tenten."

"Ok. Santai saja, ya."

Tenten mengeluarkan pedang Sasuke dari penutupnya. Sasuke melihat Tenten bekerja dengan cermat (lebih tepatnya dengan pandangan intens.) Ia melihat Tenten mengelus sisi pedangnya dengan perlahan, sambil merasakan kalau Tenten kini sedang mengecek kadar kekuatannya. Teneten menjetikkan jarinya ke sisi pedang Sasuke.

"Pedangku kuat." A-apa yang kukatakan! "M-maksudku, itu dibuat dari besi terbaik—tidak mudah karatan…" Tenten tersenyum.

"Aku tahu 'kok. Sasuke memang hebat. Memiliki pedang sehebat ini. Aku tidak perlu meragukan kekuatannya."

Sasuke terdiam. Jantungnya semakin berdentum. Ini – benar-benar – hari – yang – buruk. "Kalau begitu," sahut Tenten, meletakkan pedang Sasuke untuk sementara. "Aku tidak perlu ragu untuk menggunakan pelumas spesial ibuku." Sasuke bertanya: pelumas apa? Tenten kembali mengangguk.

"Pelumas pedang ninja digunakan untuk memperhalus badan pedang. Memuluskannya sehingga gesekan pada udara akan berkurang dan akan sangat mengagumkan apabila digunakan untuk menusuk." jelas Tenten, dengan riang. Apabila itu mengenai senjata, Tenten 'lah perempuan yang paling menyenanginya. Sasuke merunduk, berusaha membuang pandang dari si gadis.

"Err, ya. Lakukan saja."

Tenten mengoleskan pelumas spesial pada pedang Sasuke. Cairan kental itu membuat pedang tersebut mengkilap dan begitu licin. Sekali lagi Tenten mengarahkan jari jemarinya ke badan pedang dan nampak memijatnya. Tubuh Sasuke sedikit mengejang. "U-untuk apa itu?"

"Setiap pedang memiliki penghuni. Apabila kau melakukan perawatan, setiap penghuni pedang akan merasa tersegarkan kembali. Lebih mudahnya sama seperti manusia apabila pergi berlibur setelah seminggu berkerja terus-terusan. Seperti itulah." Sasuke hanya bisa memberikan 'Oh'-nya dengan datar.

"Berarti, aku sedikit tidak memedulikannya."

"Tidak boleh begitu, Sasuke. Kalau kau sayang pedangmu, kau harus mencurahkan perhatianmu. Dengan itu pedangmu akan memberikanmu kepuasan dalam menjalankan perannya." Sasuke menutup hidungnya dengan cepat. Tenten melihat seperti ada darah keluar dari hidung pemuda tersebut.

"S-Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya panik. Si pemuda mengangguk. Dia memberikan alasan kalau dia sedang pusing berat. Tenten menyuruhnya beristirahat dulu, tapi Sasuke menolak. Dia memerintahkan si pandai pedang utnuk meneruskan kerjanya.

Kali ini Tenten, melap sisa-sisa pelumas dengan lap khusus. Lap ini berfungsi menyerap pelican-pelicin yang sudah disebarkan Tenten sebelumnya. Sangat efektif. Kini pedang sasuke sudah tampak begitu mengkilap lagi wangi. Entah perasaan Sasuke saja atau apa, yang jelas pedangnya kini nampak begitu kuat. Tenten memberikan sedikit usapan lagi dengan jari-jemari terampilnya dan tersenyum bangga. "Selesai."

"S-sudah?" Kejut Sasuke. Tenten menggeleng. "Masih ada satu langkah terakhir, Sasuke. Sabar dong—sudah tidak sabar ingin mencoba pedangmu, ya?" tanyanya diselingi tawa kecil. Sasuke menangguk, dan menatap Tenten lurus (dan tegang). Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan selangkangannya… Dan, 'kok tiba-tiba jadi panas begini? *SNAP*

"Yang terakhir adalah ini!" Tenten mengeluarkan kapas kecil, dan mulai menepuk-nepukkannya ke badan bedang yang sudah bersih. "Dan… Tada! Pedangmu sudah kembali segar, Sasuke!" Tenten menyerahkan hak milik Sasuke tersebut. "Silahkan!" Sasuke menerimanya, dan kembali menyarungi pedangnya kembali dengan aman.

"Terima kasih, Tenten." ujar Sasuke, datar. Dia berdiri diatas kedua dengkulnya, dan merogoh saku celana biru tuanya. Sasuke menyerahkan 5000 ryo pada Tenten, yang harga perawatan seharusnya hanyalah 1500 ryo. Tenten juga memeriksa saku celananya.

"Wah, kembalian, ya? Tunggu sebentar ya, Sasuke." Tenten bersiap berdiri, namun tangan Sasuke mengahalangi tubuhnya untuk berdiri dengan sempurna. Kini tubuh Tenten sudah sama dengan Sasuke; berdiri dengan kedua dengkul.

"Aku masih punya pedang yang butuh perawatanmu." Tenten tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Baiklah dengan senang hati akan kulayani." kini Sasuke yang tersenyum lebar dan gelap, melepas ikatan pada pinggangnya.

|END?|

A/N: Biasa, lah, kalo plot bunny gini nih. Saya biasanya memang menambahkan nama keluarga itu ke Tenten: Xiao Ten. Soalnya dia ga punya nama keluarga, kan? Mungkin. Anyway, RR n CC-nya diharapkan, readers semua.

Sequel? Request? Review! :D

Mata nee!


End file.
